Lacey
by LileyLover4Eva
Summary: The story about last year, when I was 13. The messed up year of my life that I wish I could relive- to fix.
1. Late

The world is divided in three ways. Right, left, and middle. Most people are on the right. And many of these people think that being on the left is sick and wrong. More people than you think are on the left. These individuals are often made fun of and are called sick. Few human beings are found in the middle. They often hide the fact that they are in the middle, and try to make everyone think that they are in the right. I am one of those people in the middle. And I do my best to hide the fact that I'm in the middle. Nobody knows that I am in the middle, not my parents and definitely not my friends. I am afraid what my friends will think if they found out I was in the middle.

"Does my outfit look okay?" I asked myself as I jumped in front of my mirror. "Everything _has _to be perfect, I mean it's the first day of eight grade."

I took a good look at myself in the mirror. My friends always joked about how I looked like Hannah Montana. I mean I have the same color hair as her (and the same bangs). Mine falls about five inches below my shoulders and I usually have the edges curled. But my style is SO not Hannah Montana. I decided to wear my favorite red pants and my yellow shirt with the big red peace sign on it.

I picked up my vibrating cell. Ugh, Lilly's calling. I do not want to talk to her. She may be my best friend but I can not tell her anything. Once I told her I had a crush on Skye Nickerson and the next day the whole world knew. It was SO embarrassing.

"Hey." I said deciding to answer the phone anyways .

"Hey, Lace. What's up?" Lilly said smacking her lips making it clear that she was eating something.

"Getting dressed."

"Cool. I'm eating breakfast."

"No really." I remarked sarcastically. "What do you want?"

"Is it a crime just to want to speak to your best friend?"

"In my world it is."

"Why do you have to be so negative, Lace?"

"Everybody has a hobby, mine is being negative. I use to collect stamps- but this is WAY more fun. Tell me what you really want. If it's money I'm putting my foot down."

"I don't want any money Lace. I just wanted to talk before we go to school."

"We can talk at school _and on the bus. I really need to get ready. I want to look my best." I shifted the phone to my left._

"_Why?"_

"_Because we'll be meeting people we didn't even knew went to school. What if one of them is an extremely hot guy."_

"_Oh, now I understand."_

"_See ya on the bus Lil."_

"_Okay Lace."_

_I threw my cell on the bed. Sometimes I wish I had a different best friend. It's not like I don't like Lilly, I do. But she's kind of embarrassing. When we hang around before school in the court yard, she's always screaming like a baby or doing something else to get attention. She screams stupid stuff like "Lacey Anthonee wears diapers" in the hallways. I just don't want her to do that anymore._

_Sigh. My eyes caught a glimpse of the clock. 7:05. Shit! I need to get to the bus stop. I ran quickly around my house looking for my mother._

"_What are you doing?" My little brother Owen asked. _

"_Looking for Mom, where is she?"_

"_Amy's room. Thanks."_

_Owen is really sweet but can be pretty annoying. But that's understandable since he's only in the fifth grade. He is basically the boy version of me, well at least in appearance. My other brother, Austin, is a sophomore. And my sister, Amy, is a senior. Summary: I have no relationship with any of them._

"_I'm leaving." I told my mom through the crack that Amy's door was open._

"_Okay." I heard Mom call as I raced out the door. _


	2. Falling

**FYI: This story will be a little slow at first, that's just how my 8****th**** grade year started. As soon as I meet Allyson it will start to get interesting.**

**Based off true events.**

**Some names have been change on account of privacy.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Hey Lace." Lilly gave me a peak on the cheek (It means nothing, just something my friends do. I don't know why).

"Hey, Lil."

"So not telling each other our classes is killing me, I just wanna now if we have any together." Lilly said smacking her gum all obnoxiously.

"You'll find out.. in time."

"Lace, don't do that." Lilly playfully pushed my shoulder so that I almost fell out of the bus seat.

"What torture you by not telling?"

"Yeah."

"Lilly, can't you just wait 'til school. It won't kill you."

"Yes it will." She crossed her arms.

"Your acting like a child."

"Maybe I am a child."

"Lil' don't do this."

"Do what?" She said in a sassy voice.

"Uh, I'm not talking to you." I got up out of my seat. I pretended to be so pissed off.

"Lace! LACE!"

'Kidding." I said smiling.

"I hate you." Lilly pushed me over while I was still standing up.

I fell over and onto Mary Allen's lap. She squealed in shock.

"Lacey, don't do that." She said clutching her heart.

"Lilly's fault." I managed to say all embarrassed.

Mary Allen looked all pissed off at Lilly. "If I wasn't your friend I would hate you." A smile cracked her mean expression.

"Oh MarMar!" I said embracing her tightly.

I got up and sat back down next to Lilly.

Éclair, who was sitting next to Mary Allen, looked over at me.

"Well you also fell on me." She added in a bitter tone.

"I'm SO sorry, Éclair. I didn't mean to, it was all mean Lilly's fault." I tried not to giggle.

Éclair burst into laughter. "That damn Lilly, she's SO damn mean."

"What are we gonna do about her, Clairie?"

"Lock her up-" She suggested.

"And throw away-" I added.

"THE KEY." We screamed together.

"With friends like these, who needs TV." I flashed a toothy smile.

"Get rid of my TV, are you kidding me?" MarMar butted in.

"It's officially illegal for MarMar to watch TV."

"I won't be able to watch Project Runway."

"Too bad that's your problem."

"Poor MarMar." Lilly made a frowny face.

"Don't worry MarMar, we still love you." Éclair blew her a kiss.

"Well who cares about that." Mary Allen said.

WACK! Éclair hit her with her backpack.

"ABUSE! ABUSE!" Mary Allen screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Get a life loser." I snapped.

"Yeah." Éclair added.

"Issues." Lilly replied.


End file.
